1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder bore coating system and method of coating a cylinder bore.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A workpiece in the form of an engine block or of a crankcase of an internal combustion engine is described in EP 1 022 351 A1 which has a plurality of cylinder bores for receiving a piston movable to and from along an axial direction. The cylinder bores in the form of the piston receiving cylinders have a coating which forms a running surface for the piston, with the running surface being hollow-cylindrical in shape. The coating is applied to achieve a coefficient of friction between the piston and the cylinder which is as small as possible and additionally to achieve a very small tendency to scuffing.
In addition to the named effects of the coating, it also influences a heat exchange between the cylinder and a coolant flowing around the cylinder. The thicker the coating is, the smaller the named heat exchange typically is. The heat exchange can thus be influenced by the selection of the thickness of the coating.